gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forsaken Rose
Prayitno Faction 'is the main protagonist faction of ''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Future of Fate series. It is led by their leader, Andy Prayitno, which formed their primary objectives: *End the Bloody (Season 1). *Exterminate the alien lifeform alongside RayForce (Season 2). *Destroy the alien lifeform and the largest alien lifeform, Azazel alongside RayForce, UEF, PABD. (Movie). Overview After the Incident of Indonesia, and the completion of developing two GN Drive Series with the help of X-Gear Incorporated. Andy began to form his own organization, and begins to recruit the pilots around the world alongside his friends. Prayitno Faction's operators are drawn from the special operations forces of Indonesia, Russia, the United States and the United Kingdom, though mainly comprised of British Operators. The Prayitno Faction's homebase is Indonesia, where Andy Prayitno lives. After Season 1, Prayitno Faction were disavowed and all remaining members became wanted criminals because of Dark Andy's actions. Later, near the end of season 2, the UEF were grateful for their help against the Alien of Threat Forces, and decided to clear the Faction's name. Prayitno Faction Mobile Units Prayitno Faction has built many and renamed many MS or MA, also having renamed model number of '''PFMS-X, PFMS, PFMA-X, PFMA, GNV, GNS, GNM '''and Other-Generation.' Other-Generation for another MS/MA they built from MS/MA's frame and rebuilding/repairing/stealing it. They have also cooperated with X-Gear Incorporated. He built Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors, Battleships for his faction with the help of his friends/engineers and recycling parts from other Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors, Battleship's frame in space or earth and rebuilding/repairing them, they also take wrecked/damaged/destroyed Mobile Suit/Mobile Armor/Battleship to rebuild/repair them for his faction as well. Explaining that they secretly took the damaged original Saviour Gundam from one of the ZAFT bases and rebuilt it, as well as refitting its power-plants with the GN-X-Drive. The faction's MS, MA, Battleship, & Support Units are divided into seven different generations. There are eight model number generations: *'PFMS - Prayitno Faction Mobile Suit''' *'PFMS-X - Prayitno Faction Mobile Suit eXperimental' *'PFMA' - Prayitno Faction Mobile Armor *'PFMA-X - Prayitno Faction Mobile Armor eXperimental' *'GNV' '- For Mobile Suit w/GN Particles' *'GNM - For Mobile Suit w/GN Particles' *'Other - For Mobile Suit/Armors that wasn't on the Prayitno Faction's Mobile Unit List' PFMS Generation * PFMS-X Generation: *'PFMS-X0000 Quantum Gundam' *'PFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam' **'PFMS-X0000 Zero Quantum Gundam Jetpower Type' PFMA-X Generation: PFMA Generation: GNV Generation: *'GNV-0000 Twins Xtreme Gundam' *'GNV-X23SRE (ZGMF-X23S) Refined Saviour Gundam' *'GNV-1000 Vital Warrior' *'GNV-1001 Vital Phantom' GNM-Generation: * Other-Generation: *'GAT-X350 Venture Gundam' *'GAT-X360 Double Venture Gundam' *'MBF-P06 Gundam Astray White Frame' **'MBF-P06Kai Gundam Astray White Frame Kai' *'GN-0000REII 00 Gundam II' **'GN-0000REII+AVZ/X-1 00 Gundam II Mobility Type' **'GN-0000REII+AVZ/X-2 00 Gundam II Sword Type' **'GN-0000REII+AVZ/X-3 00 Gundam II Artillery Type' *'GN-009RE Seraphim Gundam II' *'ZGMF-X000 000 Gundam' *'ZGMF-X08A Climax Gundam' **'ZGMF-X18A HCG (Hyper Climax Gundam)' *'RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 "Aqua"' Prayitno Faction Vehicles & Support Units Prayitno Faction has built many and renamed many vehicles and support units, also having renamed model number of PFS-X, PFS, PFT-X, PFT, Vehicles '''and Other-Generation. Other-Generation for another MS/MA they was building from vehicles and support unit's frame and rebuilding/repairing it/stealing it. Prayitno Faction has also cooperated with X-Gear Incorporated. There are six model number generations: *'PFS -' '''Prayitno Faction Ship *'PFS-X' - Prayitno Faction Ship eXperimental *'PFT - Prayitno Faction Transport' *'PFT-X' - 'Prayitno Faction Transport eXperimental' *'PFV' - 'Prayitno Faction Vehicle *'PFV-X' - 'Prayitno Faction Vehicle eXperimental PFS Generation (Prayitno Faction Ship): PFS-X Generation (Prayitno Faction Ship eXperimental): PFT Generation (Prayitno Faction Transport): PFT-X Generation (Prayitno Faction Transport eXperimental) PFV Generation (Prayitno Faction Vehicle eXperimental) PFV-X Generation (Prayitno Faction Vehicle) List of Known Members Prayitno Faction has at least 21 known main members, leading to speculation that it is a company-sized formation. Later, because of the his dark self, Prayitno Faction were disavowed and all remain members were became an wanted criminal at the end of season 1. In the end, all members were survived after his dark self's death and the first defeat of the alien in all seasons. Main Article: Prayitno Faction/Members Crew of PFS-X20000 Elfinion-class *Andy Prayitno (Alive) - an Indonesian, the pilot and leader of Prayitno Faction. He appeared as the commander which he signed the mission to any pilots. *Leon Prayitno (Alive) - an Indonesian, the pilot and son of Andy Prayitno from the future. *Hendy Candra (Alive) - an Indonesian, *Kalvin Gowindra (Alive) - an Indonesian, *Kyrie Laurel (Alive) - *Amitie Laurel (Alive) - *Ethan Rodríguez (Alive) - *Serah Townsend (Alive) - *Dante Schneider (Alive) - *Michael Westbrook (Alive) - *Louise Bennett (Alive) - an French, *Cornelius Wright (Alive) - *Simon Russell (Alive) - Crew of PFS-X18000 Lightning-class *Viktor Voskoboynikov (Alive) - *Alexei Tereskovna (Alive) - *Yuri Volosheninov (Alive) - *Alena Azhishchenkov (Alive) - *Nikolai Vostrikova (Alive) - *Bryce "Crash" Hamilton (Alive) - *Veronica "Ellen" Clarke (Alive) - *Richard "Eric" Sullivan (Alive) - *Olivia "Angie" Laurent (Alive) - Technology & Power-Plant Also, the faction has developed their own system, explaining they developed their technology,'' Double Drive System & many others. ''Sometimes the system are the same as Gundam 00 (Anno Domini) & Gundam Seed Series (Cosmic Era). Technology *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' *'Trans-Am System' *'GN Field' *'Twin Drive System' *Double Drive System *[[Healernizer|'Healernizer']] *'Quantum Brainwave Control System' *'Quantum Teleport System' *'"Voiture Lumière" Light Propulsion System ' *'AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) System' *'Enchanded Power Unit' *'Power Extender' *'Mirage Colloid' *'Optical Camouflage' *'DRAGOON System' *'GN Funnel/Fin Funnel Control System' Power-Plant *[[GN Drive Zero|'GN Drive Zero']] (Prayitno Faction's Main Power-plant) **'GN Particles' Colour: Yellow *[[GN-X-Drive|'GN-X-Drive']] (Prayitno Faction's Secondary Power-plant) **'GN Particles '''Colour: Blue *'Ultracompact Energy Battery''' *'Ultracompact Fission Reactor' *'Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor' *'Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor' *'Thermal Energy (T-ENG)' Picture Gallery Notes *Prayitno Faction was similiar to one of the main protagonist faction, Task Force 141 of Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3. Category:Andy Prayitno (Category Page) Category:Affiliations